Sweet Memory Bad Memory
by Al Landers
Summary: Setiap cerita ada senang ada duka, mana yang kalian pilih belum tentu sesuai dengan yang kalian pikirkan.


Sweet Memory Bad Memory

character bukan milik saya

plot milik saya

Setiap cerita ada senang ada duka, mana yang kalian pilih belum tentu sesuai dengan yang kalian pikirkan.

* * *

Tino kembali menutup hari dengan menutup gorden yang ia buka setiap paginya untuk menikmati pemandangan luar kota ya ia idamkan-idamkan. Walau tak seperti yang ia impikan, bersama seorang istri dan anak-anak bermain di kebun rumah. Segera ia duduk menikmati teh selagi menunggu Berwald pulang dari kantor. Tino tidak bekerja seperti Berwald, ia menerima panggilan-panggilan untuk menjadi badut atau sinterklas di pesta ulang tahun atau pesta natal. Ia mengenang balik betapa satu tahun sudah lewat ia menikah dengan lelaki pendiam itu.

"B-b-berwald, apa maksudmu dengan cincin itu?"

"M"m'n'ngmu," Berwald segera menyerahkan cincin itu ditangan Tino. Cincin itu tidak begitu indah, hanya cincin biasa, tapi lebih indah maknanya bagi Tino sekarang. "Istr'k"?"

"..., t-t-tapi, bagaimana dengan kata orang?"

"T'k pd"l." Berwald berusaha tersenyum, namun gagal dan malah membuatnya lebih menyeramkan lagi.

"Baiklah, aku menerimamu Ber." Tino seketika memeluk Berwald yang disambut dengan hangat. Tino hanya berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dan benar, dua tahun mereka lewati dan hal-hal indah bermunculan dan berlebih. Setiap kenangan dimasukkan dalam foto dan dipajang di depan pintu kulkas. Tino tak pernah mengangka hidupnya akan seindah yang ia harapkan. Kalau bisa ia ingin kebahagiaan ini berlanjut sampai tua dimana anak angkatnya kelak telah dewasa dan membawakan seorang cucu, terserah secara kandung atau tidak. Apa kebahagiaan berlebih bisa membawa kepahitan? Tino cuma bisa tertawa sambil sesekali ia kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan. Berwald suka melarangnya nyemil, tapi apa daya Tino yang memerlukan teman minum teh sore-sore sebelum Berwald pulang. Ia sudah merasa diri bak seorang raja, di sebelah kiri terdapat teh, oh bukan sudah berganti dengan satu botol besar minuman bersoda. Sedangkan disebelah kirinya terdapat kripik kentang ukuran jumbo. Ia kini merasa diri seorang amerika. Tentunya belum pas kalau tidak ada televisi empat puluh inchi di depan ia kini duduk dengan nyaman.

 _TOKTOKTOK_

"Sebentar." Tino segera berlari menghampiri pintu. "Berwald!" Ia sangat senang sampai tak sadar ia telah memeluk laki-laki yang ia nikahi dua tahun yang lalu. Banyak memori yang terukir di dalamnya.

Dengan sebuah kotak kecil ia berjalan dan segera duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari pintu lalu meletakkannya di meja. Ia tak peduli pada apa yang dilakukan Tino, "H' T"no." Berwald terus berusaha tersenyum walaupun hanya aura seramnya yang keluar. Tino hanya bisa tertawa kecil, sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan suaminya yang dari awal bertemu terus memanggilnya istrinya sendiri. Tak percaya bisa terjadi.

"Mau makan malam eh? Maaf belum kusiapkan." Tino ingin segera lari ke dapur karena sebelumnya terlalu asik berimajinasi. Namun sebuah tangan menariknya dan menyuruhnya duduk, tangan dari pria diam yang sebelumnya masih duduk di sofa yang ia tempati. Ia hanya menarik Tino kembali duduk dan meciumi dahinya. Bibirnya meluncur ke arah pipi dan berlari ke arah bibirnya. Tino sangat menikmatinya. Sudah lama Berwald tidak melakukan hal ini lagi, tanpa pikir ia sudah lemah. Namun ciuman itu lepas dan tangan dingin itu kembali menariknya duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"D'am."

Tino mengangguk. Ia menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Apa ia akan dibawa lari ke kasur? Atau dibawa ke restoran mewah untuk makan malam? Ia terus menantikan sesuatu yang indah akan terjadi. Ia memainkan kotak itu sebentar.

 _/DOR/_

Seonggok mayat jatuh. Sebuah pistol disembunyikan kembali aman di kotaknya.

 _'KRIIIIIIIING'_

 _/KLIK_ /

"Sudah selesai Bos. Uang ditunggu." Ia ambil kotak mungil itu dan menyimpannya di saku celananya. Bicaranya tidak gagap juga tidak lembut. Sembilah seringai terlukis di wajahnya melihat korban kesekian di depannya. Namun ia segera keluar dan menyalakan merah kekuningan di rumah yang ia beli dengan korban.

"APRIL MOP SUSAN! Oh bukan waktunya ternyata~."

* * *

-kumpulan oneshoot akan diupdate diwaktu yang tidak ditentukan-


End file.
